


[时雁]火漆

by yanyanq



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanyanq/pseuds/yanyanq
Summary: 酒后乱性后不小心说出真心话的小甜饼（大概吧）





	[时雁]火漆

接到了教会传来的通知，说是为了caster的事，请所有御主到教堂开个会，讲真雁夜本来是不预备去的，后来想想总归也有小凛的帐要和caster的御主算，打听一下对方的底细也好，于是也就出了门，为了避免抵达时被众人目光打探的尴尬，特意早来了一个钟头——明明都变成这副模样了，却还坚持着那薄薄的脸面吗，出门前，还这样的被间桐脏砚嘲讽了一番，既然是忍气吞声都到现在了，也不差这一回，也就全当没听见似的，缓缓步行到了教会。

高中时候这里他和葵也还常来，当然他自是不信神的，虽然对于经文上的启示毫无兴趣，但这里的氛围总比家里好得多。在这样平静的生活中，不知从何开始，远坂时臣横生插上一脚，和葵突然之间就好上了，虽然也不是没想过为这件事做点什么，不过看葵笑的这么幸福的样子，自己想想也就觉得算了──况且间桐家也真的不是什么好东西，那时候他也不知道，幸亏最后没真的和人家求婚。

此时无人礼拜的教堂被一片冰凉而阴暗的混沌所包围，像是从来没有被上帝的祝福恩膏过，连烛台和圣母像都仿佛蒙了一层灰，只有朦胧的光线从玻璃窗穿透，在墙上折射交织成诡异的光影不断曲折与扭动。

雁夜凭着记忆摸索到钢琴的位置，小时候还耐着性子学过几年，长大些那张琴椅却怎么坐都坐不住，不过他的记忆向来不错，乐谱大部分也都还记得，间桐家的钢琴倒还摆在那里，但他也没有自取其辱的必要，只是在这里，实在不可避免想起了那些陈年往事，当所有记忆都褪去往日鲜明的色彩，只有这里却还依然如昔。

明明若用右手慢慢的弹也是弹，却仍是执意的以左手确实按下每一个琴键，左手和右手的音节相距已经越来越远，他生命中好像有什么东西也是这样，但现在他已经避免去想起，这一首《梦中的婚礼》，被他弹的既断断续续又荒腔走板，像是跛脚的猫咪在钢琴上颤抖的走过。

一曲结束，他自己都想笑，转身却是看到远坂时臣，就坐在倒数两排的长椅上，身后斜阳浅浅照进来——他记得自己最后一次回头见着的可还是日光，而一旁的金髪路人男大概是憋了很久，此时终于毫无顾忌大笑出声，这种荒谬的悲喜剧场景，也的确很符合这名从者的路数。

「已经堕落成这副样子了吗，就算难看也该有个限度吧。」

「彼此彼此，这种话可轮不到你这个被魔术蒙蔽双眼的冷血之人和我说。」

远坂时臣完全能看见帽子下的那张苍白如灰墙的面孔，看见他脸上凸起的经络和浑浊的左眼，看见他在丑恶与不堪中似乎逐渐沦的亡，主要是这个人一点都没有掩饰的打算，这个人张扬的扬起脸，像是故意要将自己最难堪的一面完全曝露在人前。

「哦，那么，放弃应尽职责从间桐家逃走的你又如何？做为人类却无法背负起责任，那应该是比人还更加低劣的狗吧，雁夜。」

远坂时臣是在等着青年发怒的，青年也确实做出了那副样子，料不到最后雁夜居然忍了下来，拖着身体坐到离他最远的另一侧，他可是记得以前但凡说他两句这个人就要急得跳脚，半分都激不得，不知道是修养的功夫见长，或是气性真的已经被消磨殆尽。

远坂和间桐两家来的最早，除了lancer阵营的御主不便出席只派了从者到场，其他基本上都齐了，坐下不过三分钟，话都还没扯到正题上，rider也不管这是哪里，率先就拿出了酒要喝，金发路人男一听不乐意说谁稀罕你的劣质品，当场打开宝库取出一桶酒，一人分了一勺，间桐雁夜本来就不擅长饮酒，本想偷偷让berserker代了，但偏偏又不甘愿在人前示弱，远坂时臣就坐在他的正对面，目光看过来的频率像是在盯梢，也不知道是怕自己要偷烛台还是怎么着，于是想想还是算了，古代能有什么烈酒，发酵了上千年搞不好蒸发的连酒气都不见──却不想这位金色英雄的宝库是前无古人后无来者的出格，恐怕三千年前随手扔进去的头颅现在拿出来还会滴下热气蒸腾的血。

间桐雁夜最后起身都还是靠着刻印虫支撑着他的四肢和躯干，本来就不灵活的左半身更显拖沓，却又强硬拒绝骑士搀扶，摇摇晃晃撞到了墙壁好几次，不知道那位大仙是打哪来的假酒，酒中的某种成分似乎和马奇里的古老秘术不谋而合，勾的他体内的刻印虫全部蠢蠢欲动，在血管下突突的四处跳窜，脸部左半边皮肤不断抽动，似笑非笑，像是滑稽的弄臣或小丑。

「那个……需要帮助吗？」

间桐雁夜隔了一会才认出这张脸是assassin的御主，说是一开始就退出了战争，现在归属于远坂阵营，比起远坂时臣总是若有似无的讽刺，现下他的语气倒是十分诚恳，直视着自己的眼神没有半分轻蔑──他对于视线的分辨向来非常准确，因此才会在葵提起时臣时坚定和充满倾慕的眼神下放弃这段关系，但……大概是他真的酒精上头吧，总觉得这个人似乎是在笑，并非嘲弄或轻慢，就只是，对于眼前发生的事，由衷感到愉悦，仅此而已，这个人确实露出了这种表情，但眼前有什么值得令他高兴的呢，不过说起来体内的虫子也未免太过于躁动了，这种刻印虫只会对魔力产生反应，没有了令咒，这个人也并非魔术世家出身……

青年的身体不自觉向前倾，眼前之人周身的气息仿佛细腻松软的土壤，构筑成一处阴凉的山壁，如果是assassin的御主，和他自身的相性倒也般配，怎么说在堕入魔道前，自己身上好歹也是流动着归属于水的魔力属性……

「绮礼。」

间桐雁夜不相信所谓水火相克，但当他被那个人紧抓住的时候，是真的感到非常热。

「有什么吩咐吗，时臣师。」

「看样子间桐家的御主是不方便回去了，今晚就让他在这住下吧。」

「是。」

对于这个决定间桐雁夜倒不是这么意外，他知道这个人一直习惯扮演着这样的角色，优雅从容，游刃有余，任何细节都会被他很好的照顾到。

「对了，绮礼，刚才，你在做什么？」

「我路过的时候见他倒在墙边，才想上前检查一下，您就过来了。」

「……那么，晚安了，绮礼。」

抓着自己手腕的力道骤然加大了，比起搀扶有世交之情的旧友回房，倒不如说是拉扯着若不注意随时都会逃走的宠物。

远坂时臣偶尔和神父相谈的晚了，也会在教会留宿，因此这里一直备有供他休憩的房间，但像这样墙壁和地板全由石砖构成，家具只有一张单人床和木桌，如同清苦修士般的简陋房间，比起远坂时臣，其实要更适合他的从者吧──

「差不多可以松手了，现在也就剩你和我，如果说是要戏作全套，不必，我还不知道你什么样？」

「……」

「你要这样无视我吗？说起来你打算在这待到什么时候，也差不多该回去你那富丽堂皇的城堡或干一些巡视灵脉之类的当家活——」

间桐雁夜猝不及防就被推到床上，床垫很薄，铁架结构的床板撞得他浑身发疼，加上体内的虫子光是感应到这个人的魔力就躁动的仿佛无头苍蝇，拼命啮咬着自己的血肉要往身体的更深处钻，酒气随着虫子更快游走到全身，痛感和醉意冲击着神经几乎要将他逼疯，连左边眼角都泛起了红。

魔术在这个时候就很方便，出身魔术世家的男孩哪个还不曾在刚学会的时候偷偷用这点小伎俩脱过玩伴的裤子，再顽劣点拿来捉弄喜欢的女孩子也不是没有，但远坂时臣不曾，他一直谨遵父亲的教导，只将魔术用在正确的事上，没想到迟了十几年他还是没有逃过，将魔术用在了这种丝毫不入流的地方。

那并不是一具称得上漂亮的身体，伤疤与咬痕遍布，凸起的皮肤表层之下像是有活体在快速窜动，根据绮礼的调查报告，似乎是间桐雁夜私下修炼了虫术——这份报告说起来还是绮礼的自作主张，若说是为了我方阵营，这件事绮礼却始终没有承报上来，还是他碰巧发现的，也不知道自己的弟子究竟什么居心。

「tokiomi，你去死吧……」

青年已经连魔术都使不出，只好用还能施力的右脚不断使劲踹他，这力道说实在也并不是很疼，倒是这种不轻不重的踹法，逐渐磨出了远坂时臣的火气，他一把拉过青年挣扎的右脚压在膝下，同时将另一只几乎算是摆饰的腿搁到自己的肩膀，这个动作过于侵略性了，远坂时臣大概也不曾想自己会如此做，两人眼神对上的同时皆是一愣，间桐雁夜本来攒积了一肚子什么狗娘养的王八蛋之类的话要骂他，这下是彻底再也说不出口了。

「好了，稍微安分一点，」他记得青年似乎是那种醉了特别要人家哄的类型，于是远坂时臣轻揉着他的耳垂，本来就低沉的嗓子在这种时候倒起了很好的安抚作用，等到这个人安静了下来，才将手指慢慢移动到青年臀部之间的穴口，指尖才碰到边缘便顺势陷入柔软的肠壁，显然是吃惯了东西的样子，「怎么？这里已经被玩过了？是你的从者吗？」

男子一边质问一边用手指在内壁按着，间桐雁夜不可避免想起接到通知后，考虑到berserker和金色英灵再起冲突的可能性，直至出门的前一刻他都还在虫仓接受着淫虫的喂养，数只看上去比平常要更粗长肥软的淫虫从下身的肉穴钻进钻出，在肠壁内糊满带着魔力的黏液，穴口不断重复被撑大，闭合，撑大，闭合，忠实记录着每一只虫身的形状，最后股间和肉洞都被磨成了深红。

承认和从者做显然比被虫子玩弄的答案要体面的多，他才刚松口承认，体内的手指倏地就往凸出的腺体上按，青年尖叫出声，身体像脱离水面的鱼一样重重往上弹了一下，其后整个人动也不动，只有腿根微微的打颤。

「是吗……」远坂时臣解开裤头的皮带，直接进入青年的身体，才接纳过大型淫虫的肠道轻易就将远坂家当主的性器吞进了一半，他一边缓缓推进，直到两人胯部紧相贴合，才开始享受身下肉壁的殷勤侍奉，像是比较似的问他，「看来你的从者应该弄得你很舒服吧，怎么，喜欢和他做吗？」

青年早在肠壁被阳具完全填满时就舒爽的分不清南北，大脑意识全糊成了一团，只是下意识复述着方才捕捉到的词：

「喜欢……哈……喜欢berserker，喜欢……」

雁夜还没从被填满的饱胀感中缓过来，埋在体内的性器突然开始大幅度的抽插，粗长的性器确实摩擦到肠壁内的每一处，甚至在前列腺上恶意碾磨，青年整个人被顶的一晃一晃，连叫都叫不成声，只能张大着嘴被操干，很快精液就射在了远坂家当主的衬衫上。

就着性器还埋在体内的姿势，远坂时臣抱着人在床上滚了半圈，改让青年坐在自己腿上，这个姿势让性器插到了更深的位置，股间的肉穴被耻毛磨得瘙痒不已，青年蜷曲着脚趾，不停的哈气，但远坂时臣却没有更进一步的打算，等高潮的劲儿过了，习惯了性器尺寸的肠壁马上迫不及待的开始相互挤压，讨好着粗长的肉具，青年小幅度的晃动着臀部，一边小声喊着男子的名字，这个姿势他几乎出不了力，如果时臣不主动他就只能一直被不上不下的快感吊在这里，最后被体内的阳具磨穴磨到干性高潮。

「唔……求求你，操我吧，不要这个姿势……」

青年被高涨的情欲完全征服，服软的俯下身舔弄着远坂时臣的脸，像小狗追逐讨要着亲吻。

「哦，你终于自我反省了吗？」男子抓住青年的后颈，制止了他的动作，「在教堂的时候我说过吧，人如果对自己不负责任的话就是什么？」

那时候的气氛和语境还是十分严肃的，现在搁到了这里，自然又是另一种意味的羞辱，间桐雁夜知道自己别无选择，颤抖着声音，因为耻辱感过于强烈，整具身体都泛起了一层红色：

「是低劣的小狗……啊……」

男子像是惩罚又像是奖励似往上顶了一下，虽然已经有些心软了，却还是想看见更多：

「是吗？我可不是用小狗这么可爱的词吧？」

低沉的嗓音实在过于催眠性了，雁夜看着那双蓝色的眼睛，终于说出了男子想要听到的话，「是母狗，母狗想要接吻……」

「舌头伸出来。」

青年完全放弃了身体的主权，任凭男子用手指拉扯着自己的舌头，再来是舌头相缠，最后才是接吻，雁夜的舌根和嘴巴被男子吸的发麻，却在获得空气后不久又主动缠了上去。

「喜欢接吻吗？」

「唔……喜欢。」

「那么，Kariya，」被叫着名字的同时前列腺也被重重的碾过，青年全身都在颤抖，渴求着更强烈的触碰，「喜欢我吗？」

「……你去死吧。」

远坂时臣低声笑了起来，换过了侧躺的姿势，将青年箍在怀里，开始满足身下不断吸吮紧缩的肉洞，成堆的黏糊白沫在穴口越积越多，在囊袋撞击到股间的时候发出啪叽啪叽的水声，像是昭示青年的肉穴是承受着如何的操干，后来雁夜几乎脱了力，却还被摆成犬类交媾的姿势，被远坂时臣从后面抱着腰一下又一下撞击，最后连腰都彻底软了，整个人跪缩在床上，只露出被摩擦过度而红肿的屁眼和臀部，远坂时臣这才好像消了气一样，温柔的又顶弄几下，终于在青年体内射出了精液。

隔日起床连骨架都是散的，刻印虫被远坂时臣精液中的魔力全给弄死在了体内，现在他连动一下手指都很难，好不容易撑着坐起来了，却见着那个人神清气爽衣着齐整坐在书桌前，还人模狗样的在看圣经，要不是教会禁止开战，他就直接三划令咒让berserker把这个人和假酒商全都打包送回英灵座。

但实际状况确实他连说出一句“你怎么还没死啊？”的力气都没有，昨晚靠着远坂时臣替他清理，现在又靠着同一个人替他换衣服，怎么脱人衣服的魔术使得是挺溜，倒是现在动作磨磨蹭蹭的，比起berserker可是差远了。

「……现在在我身体里的是什么？」

「没什么，只是昨晚要把魔力留在你的身内，随手找了东西堵住罢了。」

真的是被虫子侵犯太久了，直到远坂时臣跪在地上要把他的脚抬起放进裤管，才总算察觉到体内违和的异物感。

「……随手找了东西？」

青年惊恐的环视了这个一穷二白的清苦修士房间一圈，却完全想不出有什么和自己体内的细长形状相符的物体可以出现在这里。

「如果你担心，我现在就拿出来。」

和昨天晚上完全不同，远坂时臣的动作十分小心，在最少动作的摩擦下，将青年体内的东西抽了出来——那是一只黑色的钢笔，大概是被用了很久吧，笔杆在手指常年的摩挲下渗入了油脂，甚至微微褪了色，完全是可能会在这间清苦修士的房间出现的东西，不过——

「……那是，我送的钢笔吗？」

「是。」

远坂时臣一点迟疑都没有的回答了这个问题，从青年手中接过了笔，也不在乎是刚从哪里拿出来，就像是过往的每个早晨一样，将钢笔插入胸前的口袋，笔盖上的金属笔夹和口袋上缘十分契合，好像早已习惯了彼此的存在一样。

说起来间桐雁夜的确是送过这个人一只钢笔的，在他和葵的订婚宴上，一边嘲讽着他那守旧可笑的羽毛笔，一边将这个可能之于魔术师而言连无用之物都算不上的东西送给了远坂时臣，后来他就离开了冬木，连婚礼和凛出生的时候都没有回来，那已经是好几年前的事。

在震惊中远坂时臣已经替青年穿好了裤子，正打算施展魔术治愈青年疲劳的肌肉时，被一把拍掉了手：

「你……这是什么意思？你不是就连学校作业都坚持要用羽毛笔写的羽毛笔笨蛋吗？」

「是啊，不过明知道这点你还送了我这个啊，果然你是故意的吧，」是因为已经做过的关系吗，或是体内的刻印虫已经死去的缘故，被这个人触碰不再感到莫名的燥热，远坂时臣其人仍旧是滚烫的，却像是酒精灯跳动的火焰，只会被照亮，而不会被伤及*，「不过我还是坚持我的论点，在介于羽毛笔和原子笔间，钢笔果然是个错误。」

那么，这个故事在扣除掉远坂时臣是钢笔爱好者这唯一也显然不足以成立的理由之后，就只剩下了一种可能性。

「这样啊，那真是太好了，因为我也同样还是坚持我的论点，」青年的眼神忽然变得无比真挚，就像那天他送给自己一支钢笔，是发自内心想要让自己感到不愉快那样的真诚，「你还是去死吧。」

言峰绮礼发现他对间桐雁夜突然失去了兴趣。

因为现在站在老师身旁的那个人，脸上正露出了和普通人完全无异的，感到幸福的神情。

/FIN.


End file.
